A Special One, Cloaked in Blue
by LegoPyro
Summary: Along his adventure, he brings together new friends and discovers secrets he never imagined. Specialswap with Benny.
1. Chapter 1

Benny knew he shouldn't be out here, but her never could resist. He'd told his siblings he was going out to take an early patrol, and headed out for his usual secret spot.

It was a small crater, ten bricks across and five bricks down at its deepest. It was oddly shaped to. Whatever meteor hit the rock here it had come at an angle. The crater sloped down on one side and the other three were nearly completely flat, except from a stud bump/hole here and there. He knew his siblings would have a blast studying it and determining what had crashed at what speed and so and so angle. But he could never tell them. Sure, the last time he told them they had given it back to him, but every now and then they would pop back up. That wasn't the reason he didn't go there anymore, of course.

His mind drifted back to the events that had caused him to leave. Two of his brothers had been talking (with him as well) about the Piece of Resistance. Kenny felt the other Builders should be searching only in places that were known for deep and extensive cave systems. Ren(ney) felt the opposite. He felt that has it had been hidden for so long, it must have been hidden somewhere they didn't know there were caves.

The argument had grown between them until they had to be held back. When his other, non Master Builder, siblings had asked what they had been arguing about he simple said cave systems. He would have told them the whole truth, but he didn't want to put them in any danger.

He had eventually left, wanting a bit of time to himself to think. It wasn't fair. He wanted to join in the search but, after numerous mistakes that had lead to near or plain capture, all MB's now searched purely in their home world. Even though Space Zone was almost infinite going up, and anything could hide there for as long as it needed, the Piece was said to be underground. They new every inch of the ground of this world, and every pocket underneath. Each astronaut had his own area to patrol, and anything new was quickly found. As was the case with this crater that had shown up smack in the middle of his area.

It was really no use fuming over. Benny picked at some loose bricks, leaning back on the far side of the crater. And something else gave way behind his oxygen tank. He scooted around, expecting to see loose bricks, but instead a small hole had opened up. Excitement fluttered in the pit of his stomach. He had always wondered what had caused the crater, and perhaps when it hit it had gotten caught by the gravity. But when it disrupted the rock formations it had knocked some of it back onto itself, creating a pocket under the surface. Almost like a cave.

He wasted no time in digging at the opening, the bricks coming easily for him. One brick was stubborn. He placed both hands on it and pulled, and it came off slowly. Then it suddenly snapped off with a crackling sound. Benny was thrown away, and he glanced at the piece in his hand. And then dropped it like it burned him. He slowly floated over to the opening and looked

at the glob of clear substance. Other bricks were stuck to it, at angles they would never stay naturally.

His hand went to the handheld transceiver at his hip, but he paused. The device was synched to the main computer. If he said the word 'KraGle' once it would be a dead giveaway as to who he was. If he acted confused and described the substance one of the others could utter the word and be in danger.

Benny slowly flouted towards the opening, half afraid the KraGle would lash out and draw him in, freezing him for eternity. As he glanced inside no saw something red flash in the light. And he stopped thinking. Somewhere, distantly, he could hear a voice urging him on. He reaching a hand inside, taking a firm hold of the strange piece that was hidden inside.

_A special one, cloaked in blue, will make the piece of Resistance found, from its hiding refuge underground, this master builder _

_Cheep cheep _

_Space! _

_Will thwart the kragle and save the realm _

_Good idea lassie _

_and be _

_Come on everyone, protect the special! _

_Has arisen _

_Now its your turn to be the hero._

Distantly voices. Someone above him, shaking his shoulders. His name? Everything goes black.


	2. chapter 2

A dim light. Or was it bright? To bright. He tried to shut his eyes, he wanted to sleep.

Yelling, somewhere. Sounded far off. Someone, yellow, looked down at him. He thought so. Yelling. "You - dangerous - I will do my -" Some one else as well. Ken? "-not! Just -. You ca-, not -"

The wall was black. He could feel the spaceship rumbling under him. Someone dressed in white was holding him. Ren? Couldn't be, Ren wouldn't leave his room earlier. Was he in a spaceship? Someone gently laid him back down. His eyelids felt so heavy...

Someone was holding his hands behind his back, holding him up. He tried to look up, spaceship parts everywhere, saw someone in red, maybe Kenny couldn't tell, being held as well. Some cop was standing in front of him. The cop turned, came towards him. He lifted Benny's head, made him look at the silver sunglasses. Didn't see his hand. Sharp, painful electricity worked its way through his side.

The first thing Benny was aware of was a pounding in his head, then came the yelling. He struggled to lift his head, trying to lift a hand to his helmet. Only for a set of handcuffs to stop him.

A light was thrown into his face, and he could barely make out the form of the cop from earlier. "Wake up!" Benny jumped, even as Bad cop kept going. "Where did you find the Piece of Resistance?! Where are the others hiding?!"

"I -wa -what? What's happening?" he said, his mind sluggish and not quite caught up to the dread that already filled his stomach. This only made Bad cop throw his flashlight away, kicking his chair as well. "What's happening?" he mocked, then spun around and pounded his hands onto the table, leaning forward slowly. "Playing dumb, Master Builder." he sneered

"I - no. I-I'm not a -" Benny was stumbling over his words, unable to get his tongue to work right. Bad Cop jumped onto the table, leaning over him. "Oh, so you've never heard of the prophecy? Or the special?" he asked, barely giving Benny time to say answer. "No. no!" Benny replied.

"You're a liar!" Bad yelled while getting even closer. He then back flipped of the table, beginning to beat up some of the many chairs around the room. "Um." This was weird. "Isn't there also -" Bad began to wrestle with one chair. "-also supposed to be a Good cop?" Benny barely got that out before he had to duck, the chair flying over his head.

"Oh yes." Badcop said. "But we're not done yet." One hand went to his head, and he spun it around, landing on another face. "Hi buddy! I'm your friendly neighborhood police officer! Would you like a glass of water?" Good cop placed, from seemingly nowhere, a glass of water

on the table. "Sure." Benny said as he scooted his chair closer. Bad cop spun back in and knocked the glass off the table. "Too bad! Security caught this." Bad jumped back onto the table, clicking the remote with a 'boom'. The TV next to the table turned on, showing a infrared recording of one astronaut flipping out, fighting against several others. "You were found in the Space Zone convulsing with a strange piece."

"What?!" He hadn't - had he - did he lose his oxygen again? Was that why his memory was so fuzzy? "What piece?" he asked, suddenly remembering the pocket he'd found.

"Really? Then why is it permanently stuck to your back?" Bad cop asked. Benny, in response, froze then turned around, finding not his oxygen tank but a strange red piece. "WHAT?" he shrieked, jumping into the air and flouting above the ground. He gaze snapped back to Good cop, who seemed confused at his recent surprise. "Look- you've got to believe me, I have no idea how this thing ended up on my back!" Benny's voice was filled with panic, and he hopped the other believed him.

"Don't worry buddy, I believe you." Good cop said while placing his hand on his chest, smiling kindly. "You do?" Benny asked, confused. In his confusion he didn't notice them move. Suddenly Bad cop was next to him, shoving the astronaut back down and leaning over him. "I believe you to." Bad cop moved his hands in the air. "See the quotations I'm making with my claw hands? It means I don't believe you." Bad cop grabbed the front of Benny's spacesuit, jumping onto him and forcing the chair to tilt back. "Why else would you show up with that thing on your back just three days before President Business is going to use the KraGle to end the world?"

"Business is going to use the KraGle to end the world?" Benny slowly turned his attention back towards the cops. "…..why are you telling me this?" he asked. Bad cop sneered down at him, then forced the chair even father back so it was on the ground. "Don't play stupid, we found you amongst several other Master Builders. All of which have been taken into custody."

"What?!" Benny almost shrieked. A silence bridged between them, then Benny slowly glared up at Bad cop. "….they don't call you Bad because that's how you behave, do they? They call you Bad cop because your bad at being a cop right? Ever since I've got here you've done nothing but play with chairs, yell, and tell me everything I could want to know. Its almost like I'm interrogating you isn't it?"

For a minute Benny thought he'd gone to far. Bad cop stared down at him in silence for several minutes. Then he jumped off, giving Benny's chair a spin as he set it up right. He walked away from Benny for a moment, a hand reaching up to rub his face. He turned around once more, Good cop back in control. "Well buddy, seems its just you and me now."


	3. Chapter 3

Good was stopped by his radio.

Benny's head hurt to much to bother listening in. He stayed with his head on the table as Good walked back over to him. "Well buddy, looks like your heading to the melting chamber~, Lord Businesses orders."

"WHAT!"

It hadn't really hit him until the robots had strapped him in. Good cop was happily setting up the controls. Giving him a bright smile every now and then. A robot handed him a ringing (?) radio and they switched to Bad cop mid-turn. "Yes sir? Yes we have the special." Bad hit a button and the device began to start up. "Yes we are beginning the process now sir." He then left, not even bothering to glance over his shoulder.

Benny squirmed as the holding stand was tilted up. A metallic voice behind him gleefully went "HOLD STILL~" And he heard the clicking of a lever. He shut his eyes tightly, heard a *zing* sound, and a sudden shift shoved the piece against him.

Benny craned his neck back to see a red beam had hit the piece. Huh. He couldn't feel a thing.

He turned to the best of his abilities to see that one robot working the laser seemed to be dancing, and the other was seemingly annoyed that his victim wasn't screaming in pain. The second robot pushed the lever further, and heat began to spread across Benny's back, making him flinch and the robot smile. As a result, he didn't notice the shadowy figure sneak down from above.

Benny wasn't sure what happened. One moment the hooded figure was swinging the laser around and blowing up stuff, the next they were jumping along the rafters, and then they were beating up robots. He could barely keep up given the limitations of his imprisonment. As it was he was so busy trying to focus on her he didn't notice the other figure untying him until he was free of the chains.

He jumped up into the air, flouting above what appeared to be a construction worker. "Hello!" He cheerily waved down to the mystery worker. "I'm Ben, but you can call me Benny!"

"Oh, well, yes, I know sir. I'm Emmet sir. Me and Wyldstyle are here to rescue you." Emmet gestured to the hooded figure as he talked, who through back her hood as she jumped up to meet them. "Lets go before -" she began, only to be interrupted by the door sliding open.

"How's the melting goi- HEY HEY HEY!" Good cop switched to Bad and dropped his croissant, firing several shots at the retreating special. "I need all units, repeat ALL UNITS to go after the special."

The trio landed in a back alleyway, Benny immediately looking for some parts. "Good idea sir! We can build a motorcycle out of the alleyway!" As she said this Wyldstyle grabbed the pieces from his hands and began to build.

"I was thinking of a spaceship actually..." Benny's words trailed off as he watched Wyldstyle build. She had a very different building style, different then anything he had ever seen before. It took no time for the motorcycle to be finished, Wyldstyle revving the engine proudly.

"Whoa." It was no spaceship, but it was pretty cool. "Wait! We need to get my friends!" Benny suddenly remembered the spaceship crashing and what Bad had said. "We can't leave them!"

Wyldstyle and Emmet shared a glance. "There's no time!" Wyldstyle leaned over and picked Emmet up, dropping him into the back seat. "We need to go before reinforcements arrive, we can save your spacy pals once we regroup. Now come on!" Wyldstyle started the bike, grabbing Benny in midair and forced him into the middle seat.

Benny had no choice but to hang on, hoping Wyldstyle knew how to drive as she drove through a large sign. Police sirens sounded behind them and Benny noticed several cars chasing them. He glanced ahead and realized they had set up a barricade. He and Emmet clung to each other, screaming while Wyldstyle maneuvered the bike onto the train tracks above them. A few robots managed to get up as well but Wyldstyle shot them with lasers, then let them run into an oncoming train.

While Benny was wondering of the train people had survived more robots had surrounded them. "Emmet, take the wheel!" Wyldstyle shouted before jumping off, landing on a robots car motorcycle and beginning to beat it up. Meanwhile it was clear Emmet had no idea what he was doing, swerving left and right and driving through a home as he beat up robots via pure luck.

It didn't take long for them to run into another problem. Just as Wyldstyle jumped back in more police cars and helicopters blocked they're path, with no clear way around. Benny jumped forward, grabbing pieces and placing them back on, using his powers to keep the bike up. Search lights focused on him like a spotlight, and he got the final bits in just in time, turning the motorcycle into a plane. He took off, swinging around the barricade and heading for the nearest wall. "Where do I go?" Benny shouted back at them over the winds. "I got it!" Wyldstyle replied. In front of him he saw a portal open up and increased his speed, flying straight into it.

As they flew through the portal he heard several crashes, but paid more attention to the robot that had actually gotten in.


	4. Chapter 4

The tunnels twisted several times up, down, left and right, even when just going to the next world over. Benny was pretty sure it even went at an odd angle every now and then.

So it was no surprise when the robot went 'SPLat-scrEECH' onto the small window shield the flying bike had.

Benny did his best to navigate the tunnel with the robot blocking his way, but he hit the side a few times, knocking off certain pieces. After one pretty hard hit the robot bounced up, getting thrown right into Benny and forcing him to the back. Emmet lunged forward and grabbed the controls right as they flew out of the tunnel.

The robot, processor realizing where he now was, brought his elbow back sharply to Bennys face, creating a spider-web of cracks across his visor. Benny leaned back, scrambling to get the plastic off his helmet. The robot stood above him and grabbed something long and grey, but someone - probably Wyldstyle - jumped him. The two had trouble staying upright with the bike twisting and turning as the engine gave several grinding clunks.

Benny managed to get the stupid yellow visor off just as they hit the ground, causing the visor to fly out of his hands. Wyldstyle kicked the robot at this exact moment, sending him flying. The bike kept going, dirt and cactus pieces being thrown everywhere, until the engine gave a loud POP and the bike came to a sudden halt, almost tipping itself over.

Benny picked himself off the bike, slowly floated up, looking back to see where the robot had gotten thrown into a nearby rock. He zipped on over, hesitantly tapping the side of its head. It rolled to the side, showing the dark screen. He tilted it forward, finding and unlocking the hatch on the back. Next he took out a phone (current era, he'd needed one for this programming), and strung a cord from the robots head to the device. He downloaded a special program, then put everything away.

He backed up when the robots screen blinked back on. It slowly got up, bracing itself against the rock. Benny looked back just in time to see Wyldstyle about to pounce, jumping in front of the robot and holding up his hands. "Its ok! I've reprogrammed-" Benny paused to look back at the robot.

"Frank." It folded its hands behind its back and stood on tippy toes. "I prefer the designation Frank."

"Frank. Great. I'm Benny. We should get going now." Benny gestured to the ships wreckage. "Its kinda obvious we came through here. We need to find the V-man as quick as we can and get out of here." He flew behind the robot and pushed him forward, setting him on the path towards the small town. Wyldstyle ran ahead to scout the area (not giving a word of warning), and Emmet stayed near Benny. Frank kept running off to check everything out.

"So, um. How long have you had that program? Not that I'm trying to pry or anything, its just, um, odd?" Emmet shrugged as he spoke, running into a cactus as he talked to Benny. Which might have made him laugh. "I've been working on it for awhile now. Never knew it worked cause of a lack of robots to test it on." Benny replied. "I don't know how far it goes, or if it will work all the time. But still super!"

Up ahead, Wyldstyle had knocked out two cowboys, and was sorting around. She herself was already dressed as a cowgirl, and when she noticed them she gestured to some clothing. "You two get changed and I'll see if I can find more horses."

Emmet was the first to respond, jumping in then out a moment later as a … poncho wearing construction worker with a hat and mustache. "Well? How do I look?" Emmet asked while pulling out a gun. "Shoot shoot bullet bullet gun-" it went off, firing into the air and causing Emmet to fall over. Frank wondered over at the noise and helped Emmet up.

Benny glanced at the cowboy clothing. He didn't really want to change … but maybe...

He glanced over at Emmet, who was carefully putting his gun back, then followed his example. He struggled to get the stripped blue and green poncho over his helmet, then tossed on a cowboy hat and fake mustache.

Wyldstyle came back with a white and a grey horse, glancing at Emmet but doing a double take of Benny. "Why... what are you doing?" she asked, a tad stunned. "Well," Benny said, "If just Emmets dressed like that it stands out. If me and Frank dress like this there's a chance people will think its how boys dress where we're from." as he finished explaining he flouted over to the white horse and gave it a pat.

Wyldstyle glanced back and forth between them, then grabbed Frank and got him dressed the same. She tossed him onto the grey horse and jumped onto the black, starting to trot into town. Benny went to the horses back and allowed gravity to take hold, while it was clear neither Emmet nor Frank knew how to ride a horse. At least they were moving in the right direction.

He rode up next to Wyldstyle and let his horse match her speed. "Ok, so look. I never found out how you guys knew I was in there. I don't even recall all of how I got there." as he spoke Benny glanced to the side, trying to pull the flashes of memory he had together, but they made no logical sense. He looked back at Wyldstyle in hopes of an answer.

"We were in Bricksburg when you were brought in. I was messing around with an old police radio when I happened across the right signal, and I heard Bad say 'we've got the Special in custody.' After that it was just a matter of hoping we'd get to you before they killed you. We never thought-" Wyldstyle broke off, the unsaid meaning clear. 'We never thought you would be Special.'

Benny was so wrapped up in his thoughts he almost missed the salon. He jumped off in a hurry and forgot for a moment to let gravity overtake him. He stood outside the doors, waiting as Wyldstyle explained they should try and fit in to Emmet and Frank. They then proceeded to go in and make over the top 'kids playing cowboy' impressions. Wyldstyle pulled them back and told them to act like stools, but they over did that to. Wyldstyle pulled them back again and told them to watch and learn, then went in. A moment later someone went 'Now that's a lady!' and everything seemed to go back to normal.

Once inside Benny noticed it was an odd mix of card playing and random bar fights. They slowly made they're way to the back, where a robed man was playing a variant of 'Everything is Awesome' on the

piano. To Vitruvius's credit, most Master Builders couldn't get through the first few notes before complaining loudly.

Wyldstyle went to talk to him. Benny heard something about 'Snazzypants' then 'Meet me upstairs in 10 seconds'.

*10 seconds later* -This time break it sponsored by Octan Word Time Breaksⓡ

Vitruvius's room was so strangely decorated it was a wonder he wasn't already found out. Maybe it was the 'blind' thing. Speaking of which he had just walked onto the ceiling. "Wow." Emmet said as he walked in behind Ben, Frank following a moment later. "You have a very … weirdly decorated place." The robot continued.

"Thank you." Vitruvius replied while messing around with the statue of a bat. Wyldstyle practically jumped up. "Vitruvius, we've found the Piece of Resistance." she said, gesturing to the Piece he could not see.

"Really? Wyldstyle, the prophecy says that you are the special. Foiler of evil, defender of all that is good, and -" he began, only to be cut off by Wyldstyle.

"That- would be great. But-*sigh* Benny found the piece." she stepped to the side and waved in Benny's general direction.

"Oh? Ok. Benny! The prophecy says the you are the special, foiler of evil -"

"Yeah yeah yeah V-man, I get it. But we need to go, now! I'm pretty sure we're being followed." Benny cut of Vitruvius mid sentence. The old wizard thought about this for a moment, then grabbed some random bricks and made some birds. "These birds will take a message to an internet café and send a message to the remaining Master Builders to meet us in the secret realm of Cloud Cuckoo Land."

Almost a moment later a knock came at the door. "Piano man! Open up!"

"And know we should head to Cuckoo Land ourselves!"

Vitruvius waved his staff towards the ceiling and gave it a small wave. A secret trapdoor opened.

They were just closing the trapdoor again when an explosion sounded below them. Emmet and Frank were in the middle of high-fiving when a megaphoned voice cut in.

"Stop right there turkeys." They glanced over to see Bad standing on his cruiser surrounded by robots. A bunch of clicks sounded. "All we want is the piece of Resistance."

"We would rather he die then give it to you!" Wyldstyle shouted while jumping forward. "I - would not rather he die..." Benny spoke up. He'd rather not think of that.

"Look, we can do this the easy way, or the -" Bad was interrupted by Wyldstyle's shout of 'RUN!' and them all running. "They took the hard way! Fire fire!"

"Vitruvius which way to Cloud Cuckoo land?!" Wyldstyle yelled while sliding down the roof and running and jumping across the others.

"Head to the big bright thing in the sky!"

"You mean the sun?!" Frank and Emmet asked in union.

"Yeah, that."

Benny, who was just flying as fast as he could, noticed the problem. "Running out of roof!" he shouted. As if some sort of unknown force guided the Builders, they all worked together to create wings on Franks back.

They jumped off, and by a miracle they began to fly. Out of the corner of his eyes, Benny saw Bad cop fire something at them, and the construct exploded a moment later.

They were all thrown into a pig pen, Wyldstyle landing in some weak buildings next to them. Emmet, who voiced his distaste of pigs, began to run from them.

"Guys!" Wydstyle shouted, "I could really use your help!"

"Wyldstyle we could use your help!" Emmet shouted while running, almost running right into the gun a female (?) robot was about to fire at them. The wall of the barn to her right fell over, squashing her. Wyldstyle appeared, inside a monstrous vehicle she was still building. She grabbed a rope and flicked it, causing the pig to pull it for her. She grabbed Vitruvius's staff, who grabbed Emmet, who grabbed Frank, causing them all to fall in. Benny flew next the them, glancing back at the chasing cars and horses.

Benny glanced around for something to build, but he'd have to stop at this point. And it didn't look like Wyldstyle had used extra parts.

All of a sudden a wheel on his side popped out. He dived low to catch it, then noticed the parts it had been on had fallen behind. He landed on the vehicle. "We need to attach this to something that spins around!"

It was Emmet who came up with an idea. He grabbed the wheel and placed it on his head. He then jumped to the side, placing himself where the wheel went. "Oh, I hope this works!" Wyldstyle said while taking a hard turn. It held, and they changed direction. The police behind them fell to the bottom, an explosion sounding. They all gave a cheer and Benny looked up, to late, to see what they were about to drive into.

The hit the train, sending them all up and then down. They luckily landed on the train. Somehow, so did Bad cop. He revved his engine, then charged at them.

"He's gonna ram us!" Wyldstyle shouted while grabbing the steam pipe and aiming it down the trains path. "Common everybody build a ramp!" she shouted, and they all (except Frank) began to build, Bad hitting and going across the ramp just as it finished.

Just as they were about to sheer Bad flew back up, his car now part plane. "Rest in Pieces." Benny heard him say right before he shoot the tracks in front of them.

And the train went over.

And so did they.


End file.
